Monsters vs. Aliens/Credits
Intro Twentieth Century Fox and Regency Enterprises Present A Pixar Animation Studios and a PDI Production MONSTERS VS. ALIENS Ending MONSTERS VS. ALIENS Directed by Conrad Vernon - Rob Letterman Produced by Lisa Stewart Co-Producers Jill Hopper Desmarchelier Latifa Ouaou Screenplay by Maya Forbes & Wallace Wolodarsky Rob Letterman Jonathan Aibel & Glenn Berger Story by Rob Letterman & Conrad Vernon Music by Henry Jackman Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Editors Joyce Arrastia Eric Dapkewicz Production Designer David James Visual Effects Supervisor Ken Bielenberg Head of Character Animation David Burgess Head of Story Peter Ramsey Head of Layout Damon O'Beirne Art Direction Michael Isaak Scott Wills Associate Producer Susan Slagle Rogers Production Manager Daniel Mazzucato Digital Supervisor Mahesh Ramasubramanian Technical Supervisor Michael J. Henderson Stereographical Supervisor Phil Captain 3D McNally Artistic Supervision Animation Line K. Andersen Antony Gray Philippe le Brun Jason Ryan William Salazar Artistic Supervision Lighting Ken Ball - Michael McNeill Mark Edwards - Gaku Nakatani Mark Fattibene - Michael Necci Susan Hayden - Marc J. Scott Robert J. Lurye - Aaron Smith Pablo Valle Artistic Supervision Modeling Marty Havran Character Technical Direction Kevin M. Ochs - Kevin Rodgers Surfacing Kenneth Hébert Artistic Supervision Rough Layout Gary H. Lee Final Layout Michael Shiba Matte Painting Scott Brisbane Artistic Supervision Effects Yancy Lindquist Character Effects Nathan Fok Crowds Spencer H. Knapp Supervising Sound Editors Erik Aadahl Ethan van der Ryn Sound Mixing Anna Behlmer Andy Nelson Casting by Leslee Feldman CAST Susan/Ginormica - Reese Witherspoon B.O.B. - Seth Rogen Dr. Cockroach PhD - Hugh Laurie The Missing Link - Will Arnett General W.R. Monger - Kiefer Sutherland Gallaxhar - Rainn Wilson The President - Stephen Colbert Derek Dietl - Paul Rudd Wendy Murphy - Julie White Carl Murphy - Jeffrey Tambor Computer - Amy Poehler News Reporter - Ed Helms Katie - Renée Zellweger Cuthbert - John Krasinski ADDITIONAL VOICES Private Bullhorn, Helicopter Pilot, Advisor Ortega - Sean Bishop Commander, Advisor Smith - Rich B. Dietl Technician Ben - Stephen Kearin Secret Service Man #1, Lieutenant - Rob Letterman Wilson - Tom McGrath Advisor Cole, Army Commander Jones - Chris Miller Advisor Wedgie - Mike Mitchell Technician Jerry - Kent Osborne Advisor Ouaou, Mrs. Ronson, Female Advisor #2, Panicked Guest - Latifa Ouaou Soldier #4, Pilot, Soldier #3, News Technician - Geoffrey Pomeroy Soldier #1, Advisor Jackson - Dave Smith Bridesmaid Candy - Lisa Stewart Advisor Hawk, Advisor Dither, Minister, Secret Service Man #2, Mama Dietl - Conrad Vernon STORY Production Supervisor - Matt Pomeroy Script Supervisor - Barbara C. Sazama Story Artists Jed Diffenderfer - Bob Persichetti Hamish Grieve - Robert Porter Mike Mitchell - Joshua Pruett Claire Morrissey - Bill Riling Tom Owens - Nassos Vakalis Additional Story Artists Sean Bishop - Chris Miller Derek Drymon - Greg Miller Alfred Gimeno - Jordan Reichek Li Hong - Anthony Zierhut Story Production Coordinator - Matthew H. Sharacik Script Production Coordinator - Christian H. Roedel Production Assistant - Scott Tadashi Sakamoto EDITORIAL Production Supervisor - Matt Pomeroy Associate Editor - Lynn Hobson 1st Assistant Editors - Rich B. Dietl Joe Monteleone Assistant Editors - Vivec "Vic" Sharma Daniel Fort Additional Associate Editor - Marcus Taylor Additional Assistant Editors - Maurissa Horwitz Margaret Johnson Production Coordinator - Andrea Montana Knoll Production Assistant - Drew Puchalski ART DEPARTMENT Production Supervisor - Jed Schlanger Visual Development Chris Brock - Peter Maynez Richard Daskas - Brett Nystul Patrick Marc Hanenberger - Facundo Rabaudi Ronald A. Kurniawan - Ritche Sacilioc Timothy Lamb - Rachel Tiep-Daniels Character Design Devin Crane - Craig Kellman Additional Visual Development Damon Bard - Mike Hernandez Kevin Conran - Sam Michlap Tianyi Han - JJ Villard Michael Yamada Additional Character Design - Patrick Mate Lynne Naylor Chris Reccardi Additional Costume Design - Israel Segal Production Coordinator - Kara Ulseth Production Assistants - Margaret Wuller - Vy Trinh CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTION Production Supervisor - Philip M. Cohen Character Technical Directors Dominic Bilodeau - Golriz Fanai - Sven Pohle Terran Boylan - Ted Forgrave - Gaurav Shenai Martin Costello - Jeffrey "JJ" Jay - Jeffrey Smith Daniel Dawson - Mariette Marinus - Dick Walsh Christina N. de Juan - Tom Molet - Michael Léon Ware MODELING Principal Character Modeler - Hyun Huh Character Lead - Tony K. Williams Environment Lead - John P. Rand Production Supervisor - Jed Schlanger Modelers Nadja Bonacina - Angela Ensele Firebaugh - Haengsook Oh Joachim de Brunier - Jaewon Lee - Paul Schoeni Cristian Dumitriu - Richard S. Lee - Bear Williams Additional Modeling Hyun Jeong Shin - Ming Hao Yu Production Coordinators - Derek McClurg Samir S. Haddad SURFACING Surfacing Lead - Andy Harbeck Additional Supervision - Wes Burian Production Supervisor - Rachel Zusser Surfacers Deepa Agarwal - Jeremy Engleman - Benjamin Lippert Ricky Taro Baba - Edwin Fong - John McGee Jessica Canter - Robbin Huntingdale - Travis Price Paolo José de Guzman - Sully Jacome-Wilkes - Kevin Turcotte David Doepp - Brandi Johnson - David Valdez Soo Jin King Additional Surfacing James J. Martin Production Coordinator - Clint W. Heidorn LAYOUT Production Supervisors - Nicole Brown Rafael Chidez Rough Layout Artists Cortney Armitage - Jason McDade Dorian Bustamente - Mark Mulgrew Corey Hels - Daniel Ryan Pilgrim David Hofmann - Pamela B. Stefan James Keefer - Shane L. Wapskineh Additional Rough Layout Yong Duk Jhun - Hezekiah McMurray Andrew Titcomb Final Layout Artists Stuart Campbell - Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Jason Carter - Bernard Mendiburu Stan R. Haptas - Joseph Thomas James Keefer - Michael Trull Rachel Lagdao - Ryan Neil Williams Production Coordinators Rough Layout - Nicholas Fumia Final Layout - Chris Jeffries Stereo - John T. Grod ANIMATION Production Supervisor - Philip M. Cohen Animators Manuel Almela - Alexandre Heboyan - Ben Rush Kevin Andrus - Martin P. Hopkins - Sean Sexton James Baxter - Steve Horrocks - Jeremy Tal Shaw Deter Brown - Morgan R. Kelly - Mike Stern Chris Capel - Chris Kirshbaum - William Tessier Michelle Cowart - Marek Kochout - Theodore Ty Steve Cunningham - Kevin MacLeod - Jim ver der Keyl Donnachada Daly - Maryann Malcomb - Dan Wagner Eric Deuel - Wee Brian McGrath - David Weatherly Apres Deveaux - Stephen Melagrano - Mark A. Williams Raffaella Filipponi - Ken Morrissey - Scott Wright Ken Fountain - Pierre Perifel - Onur Yeldan Willy Harber - Jean Francois Rey - Kathy Zielinski Additional Animation Bailey Brent - Julie Nelson - Carlos Rosas Mariko Hoshi - Dave Rader - David Spivack Jim Hull - Cory Rogers - Philip To Animation Development Line K. Andersen - Marek Kochout - Jason Schleifer Animation Cycles Brandon Beckstead - W. Jacob Gardner Production Coordinator - Angel G. Salinas Production Assistant - Sajmun Sachdev CHARACTER EFFECTS Production Supervisor - Kathryn Liotta-Couture Character Effects Artists Jeff Bernstein - Nicholas Sanger Hoppe - David Otte Christopher Bradley - Joe Hughes - Noah Peterson Markus Burki - Katya Isichenko - Bryan Poon Michael Chapman - Kavita Khosla - Stavros Pete Rembuskos Joong Ryain Choi - Robert Kosai - Douglas Seiden David Fedele - Daniel Khin Lay - Andy Silvestri Oliver "Olee" Finkelde - In Soo Lee - Kemer Stevenson Christopher Frobose - Matthew Leishman - Joe Ark Sun Mariana Galindo - P.K. Livingston Jr. - Ron Williams Stephen Heidelberg - Jalil Mohammed - Ken Yao Production Coordinator - Kelly Matthews Production Assistant - Cassi Walls CROWDS Production Supervisor - Kathryn Liotta-Couture Crowd Development Julie Anne Brame - Corban Gossett Jung-Hyun Kim Crowd Artists David Bazelon - Geoffrey Jarrett Erin J. Elliott - Amy Taylor-Pressly James Thornton Production Coordinators - G. Mark Fitzgerald Jason Carter EFFECTS Production Supervisor - Michael Kershner Effects Leads Amaury Aubel - Christian A. Hatfield - Dagan Potter Scott Cegielski - David Lipton - David Tidgwell Alain De Hoe - Jason Mayer - Koen Vroeijenstijn Effects Animators David Allen - Domin Lee - Alan Rosenfeld Shinsaku Arima - Jaemin Lee - David Schoneveld Markus Berki - Zeki Melek - Scott C. Sells Wes Chilton - August Meredith - Karen Kirkhuff Smith Louis Flores - Jeff Olm - Curt Stewart Ashraf Ghoniem - Kiem Ching Ong - Francois Sugny Andy Hayes - William Opdyke - H. Dante Tantoco Matthew Avery Head - Coşku Özdemir - Matt Titus Shyh-Chyuan Huang - Alex Patanjo - Tien Truong James Jackson - Nikita Pavlov - Stephen Wood Michael L. Jones - Tom Pushpathadam - Masahito Yoshioka Tobin Jones - Alireza Razmpoosh - Can Yuksel Gokham Emre Kisacikoglu - Xiao Zhang Additional Effects Animation Alan Cheney - Devon Penney - Scott Singer Lucas Janin - Scott Peterson - Joanne Thiel Andre LeBlanc - Martin Usiak Production Coordinators - Jon Eric Schmidt Rosaleen O'Byrne Brendan O'Connor Production Assistant - Adri von Drehle LIGHTING Production Supervisors - Malia P. Russell Craig Rittenbaum Additional Lighting Supervisor Philippe Denis Lead Lighters Gianni Aliotti - Lisa Kim - Christa Starr Archie Donato - David C. Lawson - Don Taylor Dale Drummond - Igor Lodeiro - Ozgur Ustandag Udai Haraguchi - Michael J. Manza - Mark A. Wilson Cindy Hong - Gabriel Portnof - Joanna Wu Jeff Kasunic - Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. - Melva Young Geri Smith Additional Lead Lighting Matthew Clubb - Gina Lawes - Ronman Yiu Yan Ng Shaun Collaco - Benjamin Lishka - Frank Ritlop Mike Hamler - Milton E. Rodriguez-Rios Lighting Artists William E. Arias - Chris Jolly - Tony Mitzelfelt Cathy E. Blanco - Amy Rae Jones - Patrick O'Brien Jorge Bobadilla Jr. - David M. Jordan - Nic H. Panagos Jess Bressler - Kurt Kaminski - Rupali Parekh Sebastien Chort - Soo Kyung Kim - Mary Pane D. Wallace Colvard - Takumi Kimura - Jeff S. Ranasinghe Clint Colver - John J. Lee - Dennis Recchia Christian Cunningham - Han Lei - Eric Roth Mark A. Decker - Dan Levy - Saba Roufchaie Caine Dickinson - Christopher Lexington - Christopher Simmons Avedis Ekmekjian - Shanna C. Lim - Osamu Takehiro Angela M. Eliasz - Pietro Materossi - Ka Yaw Tan Quentin Frost - Kevin McDonald - Benjamin Venancie Edward "Ted" Helmers - Clare Ann McKenna - Gabriel White George Ho - Marc Miller - Farid K. Yazami Robert Holder - Douglas Yoshida Additional Lighting Sucheta Bhatawadekar - Eric Fernandes - Joyce Powell Adam Chin - Oth Khotsimeuang - Eli Rod Chanda Cummings - Michel Kinfoussia - Hannah Sherman Kirsten Drummond - Stanley Kwong - Emily Yi Kevin Edwards - Amber Stewart Lunderville - Alfred Edward Young Production Coordinators - Matthew J. Schiavone Jason Evaristo Shane Mulholland Liska Ostojic T. Patrick Johnson Production Assistants - Jacquelyn Piette Matthew C. Campbell TECHNICAL DIRECTION Lead Technical Directors Ray Forziati - Stephen Krauth - Matt Johnson Technical Directors Mike Brainerd - John R. Miller - Ruhi Sinha Russell R. Dormanay - Madhavi Marigold Muppala - Ilia Standish Paul Franz - Joyce Pan - Bonnie Tai Adam Gaige - Steve Petterborg - Anthony John Tyler Lok Ming Hwa - Tannaz Sassooni - Grant Viklund Bert Laonipon - Sameer Shah - Matthew A. Wang Josiah Larson - Jon Shih - Michael Joseph Wilhelmi Additional Technical Direction Robert Armstrong - Roberto Calvo - Katy Harrison Eli Bocek-Rivele - Kolja Erman - Amy Sun Kwa Dan Golembeski MATTE PAINTING Production Supervisor - Rachel Zusser Matte Painters David Bailey - Justin Brandstater Eric Bouffard - Caroleen "Jett" Green Mark Nonnenmacher Matte Painting Compositing Lead Daniel J. Brick Matte Painting Compositors Jason Arold - Paul Anthony Rivera Louis Katz - Marla Valentine Additional Matte Painting Ruben Hickman - Patrick Jensen April Knobbe PAINT FIX Production Supervisor - Robyn Mesher Paint Fix Artists Liz Borges-Herzog - Cassandra Fanning - Dax Siplin Craig Cannon - Jennifer Leigh King - Mauricio Valderrama Jr. Kevin J. Coyle - Erin Lehmkuhl - Carrie VanEtten Chris Doerhoff - Marc Machuca - Lori Williams Andrew Pungprakearti Production Coordinator - Danielle Helsaple PRODUCTION Production Accountant - Dennis J. Park Assistant Production Accountant - Michael LaBrusciano Central Production Supervisor - Jeff Chasin Production Office Coordinator - Eric Michael Miller Assistants to the Producers - Joe Park Ivana Schechter-Garcia Nell Rutledge-Leverenz Directors Assistants - Suzanne Bern Jillian B. Finley Production Assistants - Alex Levine Zachary Gold Redwood City Manager - Claudia SouthMartin Redwood City Production Supervisors - Alison Fredrick Donahue Jennifer Snyder Dina Strada Redwood City Production Coordinators - Stephanie Huber Ryan Thomas David Isetta Meredith Narrowe Redwood City Production Assistant - Linda Bork Casting Associate - Christi Soper Hilt Casting Assistants - Adrienne Belai Ben Roy ANIMATION STUDIO PRODUCTION Head of Global Production - Nancy Bernstein Head of Global Character Development - Beth Hofer Head of Global Technical Direction - Mark Orser McGuire Chief FX Architect - Jonathan Gibbs Global Lead: Animation - Jason Reisig Global Lead: Lighting - Jin Liou Pipeline Architect - Jeff Beall Global Lead: Layout - Andrew Titcomb Global Development - Gilbert Davoud Chris Harvey Brad Herman Devon Penney Luca Prasso Production Executives - Suzanne Buirgy Barb Cimity Holly Edwards Philippe Gluckman Darci Zalvin Global Department Managers - Stacey Moreno Traci Mars Bonnie Lemon Head of Production Development - Jim Mainard Production Development - Victor Mercieca Sunny Ye Marketing Production - Lisa Freberg Amy Krider International Adaptation Manager - Charley Walters POST PRODUCTION Editorial and Post Production Executive - James Beshears Post Production Manager - Andrew Birch Post Production Supervisors - David Yanover Kate Crossley ADR Supervisor - Susan Dudeck ADR Editor - Wayne Lemmer Sound Effects Editors - John Marquis P.K. Hooker Foley by - One Step Up, Inc. Foley Editor - Jonathan Klein Foley Artists - Dan O'Connell John Cucci Foley Mixers - James Ashwill Richard Duarte ADR Mixer - Thomas J. O'Connell ADR Recordist - Rick Canelli ADR Voice Casting - LA MadDogs ADR Group Matt Adler - Wendy Cutler - Sherry Hursey Newell Alexander - Holy Dorff - Rif Hutton Rosemary Alexander - Moosie Drier - Hope Levy Steve Alterman - Said Faraj - Edie Mirman Steve Apostolina - Don Fullilove - Bob Neill Yoshio Be - Jackie Gonneau - Paul Pape Jack Blessing - Nicholas Guest - Michelle Ruff Mitch Carter - Bridget Hoffman - Toshi Toda Robert Clotworthy - Richard Horvitz - Marcelo Tubert David Cowgill - Lynnanne Zager Post Production Office Supervisor - Wayne Hellinger Media Coordinators - Allison Bernardi Jon Young Post Production Executive Assistants - Gustav Lindquist David Tish Post Production Assistant - Natalia Cronembold Post Production Engineering Manager - Steven Moder Editorial Systems Engineers - Paul Parmer Michael Cady Kevin Mullich Digital Imaging Manager - Kyle D. Pascucci Film & Color Technician - Baron C. Northrop HD Editors - Paul Neal David Teller Projectionist - Gene Goins Recordist - Blake Cornett Re-recording Engineer - Tom Lalley LA Studios Recording Engineers - Carlos Sotolongo Larry Winer HSR/NY Recording Engineers - Roy Latham Chad Roucroft Film Color Timer - Jim Passon Digital Colorists - Gregory Creaser Jeff Olm Digital Colorist Production Coordinators - Brendan O'Connor Jon Eric Schmidt T. Patrick Johnson End Titles Designed by - David James Ariandy Chandra International Titles - Ariandy Chandra Video Transfer - Kevin Cleopfil Post Production Facilities provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios MUSIC Music Executive - Sunny Park Music Editor - Adam Smalley Assistant Music Editor - Peter "Oso" Snell Additional Arrangements - Matthew Margeson Score Recorded by - Nick Wollage Score Assistant Engineers - Chris Barrett Tom Bailey Score Recorded at - Air Studios, London Music Mixed by - Alan Meyerson Mix Assistant Engineer - Greg Vines Score Technical Engineer - Jack Dolman Music and Choir Conducted by - Gavin Greenaway Orchestra Leader - Perry Montague-Mason Choir - Metro Voices Choir Master - Jenny O'Grady Music Production Services - Steven Kofsky Studio Manager - Czarina Russell Remote Control Productions Score Preparation - Dakota Music Ltd. London Orchestral Contractor - Isobel Griffiths Ltd. Assistant Orchestral Contractor - Lucy Whalley Music Consultant - Chris Douridas Music Manager - Charlene Ann Huang Music Coordinators - Roger Tang Jennifer Schiller Executive Assistant to Hans Zimmer - Andrew Zack Music Clearances - Julie Butchko Music Business Affairs - Dan Butler Liz McNicoll Workstations, servers and technical services provided by Hewlett-Packard DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Provider DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Processor Provider ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Chief Technology Officer - Edwin R. Leonard Head of Digital Operations - Derek Chan Head of Production Technology - Darin K. Grant Head of Research and Development - Lincoln Wallen Technology Executive - Kate Swanborg RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Directors - Kenn LeGault Andrew Pearce Jeffrey Wike Managers William J. Ballew - Anna Newman Suelika J. Chial - Neil Okamoto Ronald D. Henderson - Brent Pease Andrew Kunz - Dwight Sikkema Staff Engineer - Evan Smyth Principal Engineers - Barry Fowler Gregory S. Heflin Technical Leads Steve Baker - Ben H. Kwa - Aadil Rhazi Peter Cucka - Nick Long - Eric Tabellion Galen Gornowicz - PJ McNerney - Deepak Tolani Brian J. Green - Alex Powell - Graham B. Whitted IV Ethan Karson - Gene Ragan - Bruce Wilson Render Engineers Thomas Annen - Reid Gershbein - Paul R. Ramsey Bryan Cline - Patrick Kelly - Bruce N. Tartaglia Sebastian Fernandez - Janne Kontkanen - Stephen Yuen Animation & Rigging Engineers Seath Arthens - Chloe Chao - Pia Miniati Stuart Bryson - Matt Gong - Renee Nash Nhi Hua Casey - Ron Griswold - Mark Rubin FX Engineers Silviu Borac - Akash Garg - Abhik Pramanik Mark T. Carlson - Jim Leuper - Joshua Schpok David Eberle - Mark J. Matthews - Robert Tesdahl Jennifer Fung - A.J. Weber Imaging & Compositing Engineers Andrew Bonello - Andrew Pilgrim - Cheng-Jui Yu Infrastructure Engineers Mike Becker - Ali Lakhia - Abby Thompson Gregg Carrier - Paul Newell - Mackenzie Thompson Danny Hendargo - Stuart M. Pomerantz - Jason Williams Manson Jones - Joshua F. Richards - Nathan Wilson Jason Kankiewicz - Donald Schmidt - Rob Wilson Rakesh Kushunapally - Sathessh Subramanian - Ron Woods Michael Svihura QA Will Bilton - Dennis DeRyke - Hilder Mock Peter C. Miller PRODUCTION TECHNOLOGY Director - Janet Breuer Supervisors Steve RJC Bell - Amy McDonald Sandjideh Gregory Brauer - Michael Seales John Hanashiro - Marty Sixkiller Principal Engineer - Mitchell Amino Production Engineers Holly Allen - Mark Jackels - Sreenivasa Kumar Pydi Kwesi Davis - Mark A. Kauffman - Robyn Rindge Jayson DeLancey - Ed Labao - Eric Scheidemantle Simon Feltman - Jesse Montrose - Selim Tuvi Ben George - Michael J. Pan - Brent Villalobos Nishkar Grover - Drew Perttula - Laura Wood Jerry Hebert - David Young Technical Leads Stewart Birnam - Mark W. Kirk Post Technology Engineers Hermann Chong - Fabio Lissi - Eric Newman Erik Jasso - Ori Neidich - Karl Rasche DIGITAL OPERATIONS Director - Ryan Garnard Managers Brian Chacon - Thomas A. La Porte Michael Kiernan - Mark M. Tokunaga Supervisors Ed Granlund - Jeri Heit - Richard F. Rubio Juli Gumbiner - Donald R. Hibbard - Gene Takahashi Danny Gallo Hahn - Jasten Wine Staff Engineer - Skottie Miller Principal Engineers - Lans Carstensen Carol J.-Shimabukuro Choy Technical Leads Michael Cutler - Sean Kamath - Larry S. Lile Engineering System Administrators Greg Bulman - Jason B. Lee - John Kerry O'Sullivan Scott Chapin - Jeff Lee - Raffi Parikian John F. Detke - Mark Lelles - Daniel Rich Sean Ellis - Richard J. Marco - Roberto M. Romo Marc Fluery - Rezk Mekhael - Stephen E. Ross Victor Guest - Brandon Miles - Tim Toll Tiffany L. Hopper - Richard Williamson Operations System Administrators Rain Angeles - John Harris - Derek Mann Jean Paul Cardier - Scott A. Kilty - David McClure David Dinsmore - Anthony C. Lanni - Kenneth Pflum Alireza Estakhrian - David Lee - Joanne Pham Bart Feliciano - Mark Macready - Chris Reisor Jorge González - Alvin Tenpo Hardware Engineers Mike Athanasatos III - Adnan Ghani - Eric Andrew McKinley Alain Anton Banas - Joanna Kearney - Jemson Montefalcon Mauricio Brenes - Wen-Po Bobby Lee - Lindsay Oikawa Frank Gallego - Jason Lloyd - Ernesto Antonio Quiroz II Michael S. Coronado - Brian T. Webb Resource Administrators Michael C. Bolds - Shaun Potts - Cathy Sitzes Ross Krothe - Robert C. Ramat - Casey Sword Jon Leibowitz - Paul Replicon - Shani Turner Blake Penido - Enrique Saldivar - Purnanand D. Wagle Asset Management Marie Karolina Garofani - Aaron Marshall - Michael Perry Mike Pace TECHNOLOGY MANAGEMENT Alliance Manager - Hans Ku VSC/Halo Manager - Emmanuel C. Francisco Technology Production Managers - Sarah Counnas Stacy Rentel Office Manager - Harbor Peoples Technology Coordinators Lori A. Arntzen - Jenn DiBella-Ferrari - Dan Malone Joe Bauman - Katie Hardin - Laura Watts Administrative Assistants Sofia Bresson - Mandy Sechrist - Shawnis Tinker Christina G. Castenada - Morgan J. Steele - Michael S. Villareal THANKS TO EVERYONE AT TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION, REGENCY AND PDI WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION. Administration Drew Aveling - Winfield Han - Cynthia Park - Cristina Schweitzer Joann Bianchi - Sue Harrison - Susan Ray - Diane Stromer Nicholas Brandt - Beth Jankus - Michele Reed - Fu-Ping Irene Taylor Whitney Castleberry - Carole Sue Lipman - Matt Robertson - Peggy Wayne Mary Ellen Goodwin - Nick Loritsch - Lashana Rodriguez Artistic Development and Outreach Jim Conrads - Marilyn Friedman - Angela Lepito - Shelley Page Caroline Robinson Business and Legal Affairs Ed Adams - David Estrada - Robert Kelly - Andrea Morgan Crystal Anderson - Chris Fahland - Jamie Kershaw - Adria Munnerlyn Melissa G. Baldwin - Michael Figueroa - Ginny Kokubun - Alan Myerson Tony Bonilla - Cheryl Friedman - Ashley Kravitz - Katherine O'Connor Vinnie Bowling - Catherine D. Giddings - Alison Lima - Garth Pappas Andrew Chang - Faith Gloria - Swatee Mehta - Susan Souther Yolanda Cooley - Richard Hamner, Jr. - Kathryn Meyers - Tammy Truitt Marica de la Lastra - Will Humphries - Kirsten Milliken - Todd Whitford Peter Elliot - Frank Hundley - Kirsten Mooney Development Ben Cawood - Amie Karp - Alex Loots - Damon Ross Diane Ikemiyashiro - Chris Kuser - Ian Richter - Alex Schwartz Matt Smith Facilities Vince Arevalo - Anthony Fabrizio - Michael Muzerall - Victor Rubio Brenda Boone - Bill Gumina - Sean O'Gara - Drew Sherwood Jose Carrasco - Michael Heimos - Darren Osti - Djordje Simic Gaby de Los Santos - Ann Hesen - Mark Rogers - Linda Sulett J.R. Dimuzio - Laura Monteiro - Bill Rowan - Bubba Wilson Jackson Dryden - Ron Young Finance, Accounting and Operations Andy Areffi - Jason Fujimoto - Ann Mata - Richard Press Suzzanne Au - Vicki Halliburton - Francis Morelos - Natalie Preston Todd Basil - Michael Hatch - Peter Morfas - Gary Raksis Kristine Borchard - Arnold Hiwatig - Victor Nevarez - John Romeo Cathy Brillon - Douglas Paul Isaac - Scott Norman - Debbie Rosell Dana Corneles - Cheryl Jordan - Christopher O'Connell - Jaina Shah Christopher Cruz - John Keaney - Heather O'Connor - Sarah Silvestri Sharon Culler - Kelly Kirby - Shannon Olivas - Rich Sullivan Bruce Daitch - Fern Lee - Angela Page - Jessica Tatoian Pavina Desai - Stephanie Lee - Ariga Parseghian - Andrew Tenn Alisa Fathi - Sara Lopez - Julie Pascucci - Betty Tom Laura Fratianne - Susan Luan - Ross Pebley - Terri VicDomino Kathleen Fredrickson - Gwendolyn Mason - Velvet Philipps - Jennifer Vogt Dianne Waldman Human Resources and Recruiting Serah Barela - Becky DeSouza - Matthew Hall - Marissa Narvaez Meredith Besens - Jodi DiCenzo - Maria Katigbak - Tim Norman Todd Bergstrom - Steve Fazzio - Deanne Koehn - Deborah O'Keeffe Peter Campbell - Gwen Garris - Kim Mackey - Vince Rizzi Alane Chang Conti - Gennifer Tracy Gin - Logan Molnar - Dan Satterthwaite Michele Davis - Liz Gray - Melissa Munnerlyn - Dina Strada Information Technology Dave Allen - Rich Cisneros - Iris Contreras - Carol Marshall Irwin Aquino - Craig Cochran - Damon Garrett - Michael Verdiguel Carrie Butler - Dimna Contreras - Natasha Khabarova - Anita Weaver Marketing and Consumer Products Tim Abramson - Sheila Clarke - Ann Hathaway - Whitney Pentzer Nicole Adler - Rick Clifton - Robert Hill - Kerry Phelan Jason Alex - Corinne Combs - Karen Hoffman - Tina-Louise Phipps Tim Andre - Kristy Arganbright Cox - Kris Jones - Claudio Ramos Belinda Arge - Amy Cruz - Natalie Jones - Chevion Reese Antonio Arias - Kim Deziel - Hannah Keeler - Rick Rekedal Paulina Armstrong - Paul Elliott - Linda Kehn - Kimberly Rice-Bogdan Claudia Aubourg - Amy Elmer - Richard LaForge - Crystal Santana Lisa Baldwin - Barbara Farrow - Stephen Lee - Shannon Schram Jeanette Brackeen - Brennan Foti - Rhion Magee - Melissa Scott Lisa Brin - Andrew Frechette - Stefan Makhoul - Tom Seib David Bynder - Kerry Geiger - Molly Martuza - Susan Spencer Jennifer Caruso - Darin Grimes - Scott McCarthy - Chase Thomas Diana Castellano - David Hail - Tracy Munro - Joel Ward Edgar Cayago - Lawrence Hamashima - Pam Newton - Tom Warner Mitzie Charles - Jeff Hare - Leslie Peck - Dan Wilson Katherine Clark - Theresa Wynne Training and Technical Development Adam Agardy - Rachel Hanson - Casey Rick McCann - Saty Raghavachary Fred Bunting - Guthrie Hennessey - Craig Newman - Bill Seneshen Grazia Como - Dale Alan Hoyt - Hoyt Ng - Jonathan Simonoff Sean Greer - Brian Immel - Eduardo Oboza - Gigi Yates Adam Hall - Tim Ingersoll - Audri Phillips SPECIAL THANKS Kristine Belson - Maryann Brandon - John Bruno Photo of Kitten in Tree © Robert Cushman Hayes. SONGS WHEN YOU SEE THOSE FLYING SAUCERS Written by Cy Coben and Charlie Grean Performed by The Buchanan Brothers Courtesy of The RCA Records Label By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment TELL HIM Written by Bert Russell Performed by The Exciters Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film and Television Music HERE COMES THE BRIDE Traditional WHO'S CRYING NOW Written by Jonathan Cain and Steve Perry Performed by Journey Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment PLANET CLAIRE Written by Henry Mancini, Kate Pierson, Fred Schneider, Keith Strickland, Cindy Wilson and Ricky Wilson Performed by Les Deux Love Orchestra CLOSE ENCOUNTERS OF THE THIRD KIND Written by John Williams AXEL F. Written and Performed by Harold Faltermeyer E.T.: THE EXTRA-TERRESTRIAL Written by John Williams REMINISCING Written by Graeham Goble Performed by Little River Band Courtesy of EMI Music Australia Under license from EMI Film and Television Music WOOLY BULLY Written by Domingo Samudio Performed by Sam The Sham and The Pharaohs Courtesy of Universal Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ROSES ARE RED Written by Rene Dif, Soren Rasted, Claus Norreen, Lene Nystrom, Peter Hartmann and Jan Langhoff Performed by Agua Courtesy of Universal Music Denmark Under license from Universal Music Enterprises LET'S GET IT STARTED Written by Will Adams, Michael Fratantuno, Jaime Gomez, Terence Graves, George Pajon Jr. and Allan Pineda PURPLE PEOPLE EATER Written and Performed by Sheb Wooley Courtesy of Channel Music Co., a division of Dotson-Wooley Entertainment Group Int'l. PLANET CLAIRE Written by Henry Mancini, Kate Pierson, Fred Schneider, Keith Strickland, Cindy Wilson and Ricky Wilson Performed by The B-52's Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises and Courtesy of Man Woman Together Now! Inc. Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder Prints_by_Deluxe.png Avid.png Dolby Digital I.png Digital DTS Sound I.PNG Sony Dynamic Digital Sound I.png IATSE I.png Kodak Motion Picture Film 1.png Copyright © 2009 by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Regency Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Regency Enterprises are the authorx of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movie Credits Category:Credits